


Breaking Point

by lunadesangre



Series: Lifers [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: hardtime100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Before, Cyril was always the one protecting Ryan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #178 of the hardtime100 community - Break

_Before_ , Cyril was always the one protecting Ryan. Always saving him. He was cool and though, and no one wanted to mess with him. Ryan on the other hand... It didn’t matter how sharp his brain was, he was still a skinny fuck, and he was shite in a fight. He needed Cyril – while Cyril could have done just fine without him. Would have done just fine, if Ryan didn’t need saving so often.

Because Cyril was Ryan’s best friend and partner in crime and goddamn anchor, and now... Now he looks at Ryan with those huge doe eyes and can’t do anything on his own. Every time Ryan looks at him, it twists his guts – he’s still Cyril and yet he isn’t. In a way, his brother died that day. And sometimes he thinks: it’d be easier with Cyril’s corpse to mourn over.

And then, he gets his wish.


End file.
